le chevalier du phénix
by kissy-bang
Summary: wouah! harry a encore du mal à y croir! un drago malefoy dans le camps des gentils? mais ça frole la quatrième dimension cette histoir! HP/DM première fic alors un peu de pitié
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages (sauf quelques uns), tout les décors (a par ceux que j'ai inventée) sont l'entière propriété de J. K. Rowling. L'histoire s'appuie en même temps, sur celle inventé pour le tome sept de Harry Potter par son auteur mais aussi sur mon imagination de grande malade! De plus je l'écrie pour la plaisir évident de torturer certain personnages, mais aussi (et surtout) pour combler une (immense) frustration due au manque de gout de Harry dans le choix de ses partenaires! (amoureux c'est entendu)**

**Donc cette fic sera non seulement un détournement odieux de pauvres petits personnages sans défense, mais aussi:**

**Une fic YAOI!**

**Relation amoureuse entre hommes.**

**HxH**

**Amours ET relations sexuel, homosexuel.**

**Couples non hétéros… **

**Rapprochements intimes entre personne du même sexe…**

**Bref, si vous n'avez pas encore compris,**

**Si vous êtes une personne obtus, vivant encore au moyen âge, avec le cerveau d'un pigeon mort et qu'en plus vous êtes homophobe, ne vous faites pas de mal et n'allez pas plus loin. **

**De même si ce genre de relation vous dérange le mieux c'est encore de ne pas continuer **

**Vous voilà prévenue! **

**En revanche si jusque là tout vas bien pour vous, vous êtes le bien venu! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et si non laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire pourquoi!**

**C'est tout! **

**Mes salutations les plus distinguées. **

**Kissy-bang^^ **

Bonne lecture****

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible! Complètement fou même! L'homme qu'il admirait le plus! Non il ne pouvait pas y croire!

Pourtant tous les visages autour de lui prouvaient bien que ce n'était pas un rêve. Plus efficace qu'une douche froide les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de ses amis le ramenait inexorablement à la réalité. A l'horrible réalité. Il était mort! Mort comme on souffle une chandelle!

Un moment il était vivant et une seconde plus tard il était mort. Étendu sur le sol comme un pantin a qui on a coupé les files. Raide et pale, une main sur la poitrine et les yeux toujours ouvert, gardant même dans la mort leur expression de totale surprise.

Il avait tout vue! Il avait tout vue et n'avait rien pue faire! Il avait assistée impuissant a l'assassina de cet homme exceptionnel. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien faire d'autre que voire le corps déjà froid de son mentor se parer lentement des couleurs de la mort.

A cette pensé de nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues. Des larmes de colères, des larmes de frustration. C'était tellement stupide! Ça na pouvait être qu'une farce! Il ne pouvait pas être mort!

Mais non, ce n'était pas une farce, personne ne fait semblant d'être mort pour rire! Personne n'irait jouer les cadavres pour le plaisir de s'éjecter du cercueil en criant _« surprise!! C'était pour rire! Je vous ais bien n'eus pas vrais? »_ Non personne ne ferais ça et encore moins lui.

Pas que le vieille homme n'ai pas eut d'humour, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Non la vérité était là, il était mort. Mort et rien ne pourrais jamais changer cela. Ses larmes refluèrent et il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses mèches noirs corbeaux.

Une seule envie lui tenaillait le ventre, celle de se rouler en boule et de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Comment allait-il faire! D'ailleurs comment se faisait il que le monde tourne encore?!

Il était mort! MORT!! Le monde ne devrait pas pouvoir tourner sans lui!! _« Bien sur que si il le peut, tu peux m'aimer tant que tu veux Harry, je ne manquerais pas a l'univers tu sais, et la monde va continuer de tourner. Maintenant il n'appartient qu'à toi de tourner avec lui. »_

La voix du vieil homme surgi dans sa tête comme si il lui avait vraiment parlé, lui redonnant un peu de volonté.

Bien sur, il le savait, personne n'est éternel et il fallait continuer d'avancer… mais c'était si dure!

Relavant la tête, il détailla une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau de leur directeur décédé. Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de Ron, pas tellement en meilleurs état. Ginny, était prostrée dans un fauteuil et sanglotait en faisant se soulever ses épaules à chaque respiration. Enfin Neville, était debout les bras balan et le visage aussi blanc que la craie, ses yeux rougies par les larmes semblaient lancer des appelles désespérés.

Une seule personne dans cette pièce dénotait complètement. D'ailleurs le brun ne comprenait pas encore bien ce qu'il faisait là au juste.

Dans un coin sombre à l' écart, il était debout et parfaitement calme, semblant attendre patiemment que le calme revienne. Même si son habituel air arrogant, avait déserté ses trais, on ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'il avait l'air accablé par le chagrin.

Et pour cause le garçon froid aux cheveux blonds presque blanc, n'était pas triste. Enfin plus exactement ce n'était pas l'émotion la plus présente. En effet si le brun a lunette s'était approché, ce qu'il aurait vu dans ces yeux orageux c'était avant tout une colère sans commune mesure. Le jeune homme du coin était parcouru par une rage froide et meurtrière qui donnait à ses yeux déjà peut chaleureux, un éclat de métal meurtrier.

Si à l'extérieur on aurait juré un jeune homme impassible, sous son crane une tempête de haine faisait rage. Une haine dirigé essentiellement contre lui, et un peu contre l'infortuné défunt.

Si seulement il l'avait écouté!

Si seulement il était arrivé deux seconde plus tôt, si seulement il avait été plus fort!

Si, si, si….. _« Avec des si on pourrait mettre le monde en bouteille. » _ta gueule, ta gueule vieux fou! Tu ne serais pas mort si au lieu de faire de la philosophie à deux balles tu m'avais écouté!

_« Des si, encore et toujours des si » _ta gueule je te dis!! _« Allé mon garçon, tu sais bien que je suis mort et que cette discussion, c'est dans ta tête, je ne peux pas me taire! » _jusqu'au bout faudra qu'tu m'fasse chier, hein? _« Allons, allons, reprend toi! Regarde les, ils vont avoir besoin d'explications, ils vont avoir besoin de toi »_ alors là vieux fou, j'aimerais bien voir ça…

Une larme, une seule et unique larme coula alors le long de la joue palle du garçon blond. Une seule larme pour son vieux professeur, une seul larme pour des années de fréquentation.

Une seule larme, la seule larme qui lui restait, coula sur sa joue pour pleurer le dernier être sur terre qu'il avait aimé.

Le vieux fou avait raison, il allait bien tôt falloir s'expliquer et ça, ça, ça n'allait pas être facile. Ni pour lui, ni pour eux. Quoi que pour lui ce serait quand même vachement humiliant!

Franchement! Quand il pensait à ce que ce vieux fou avait osé faire! A lui!! Un Malfoy! Il avait osé lui faire ça! À lui!

_____________________________________________

**Vala, Vala! Le prologue est terminé!**

**Bon vous vous en êtes surement rendu compte, c'est ma première fic'!!!**

**Youhou! Champagne!**

**Donc, nobles ainés, si vous avez des conseils à donner au pauvre petit scarabée novice que je suis, je vous en serais très reconnaissante!**

**Mes plus sincères salutations.**

**Kissy-bang. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tout le monde était profondément plongé dans ses idées noires trop occupé à contenir leurs sanglots pour faire autre choses.

L'arrivé de deux nouvelles personnes dans le bureau, mit fin aux ruminations de chacun.

Tonk et Lupin, se précipitèrent dans la pièce les yeux rougis et le regard agar.

Presque immédiatement Tonk vint s'agenouiller devant Ron et Hermione, tandis que Lupin venait prendre Harry dans ces bras.

S'ensuivit de longs sanglots et cries. Ça empire avant d'allé mieux, c'est bien connu.

Finalement le bureau retrouva un semblant de calme, et c'est à ce moment là que les nouveaux arrivants prirent conscience de la présence du blond dans la pièce.

Lui s'était encore plus enfoncé dans son coin en voyant les deux autres arrivé. Il ne s'avait pas exactement se Dumbledore leur avait dit, mais une chose était sur c'était qu'il ne leur avait pas _tout_ dit, et cela suffisait à lui faire craindre leur réaction en le voyant.

Aussi quand il senti le regard bleu pale de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tomber sur lui il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules en attente du choc.

- Malfoy?

La voix était douce et hésitante, comme lorsqu'on cherche à approcher un animal apeuré.

C'est ce qui décida d'ailleurs le blond à relever la tête, il n'était pas un animal apeuré!!

Il plongea donc ces yeux dans le regard de l'adulte face a lui, et de manière inexplicable, il se senti, un instant, en sécurité. Ces yeux était calme et confiant, quoi qu'ai pue lui dire le vieux fou, l'homme-loup avait assez confiance en lui pour l'aider à s'expliquer.

La boulle dans son estomac s'allégea; d'autant plus que la jeune femme derrière lui semblait même s'inquiéter pour lui.

Après tout le vieux fou n'était peut-être pas aussi fou que ça…

Harry, quand à lui, ne se souvint de la présence du blond dans la salle que lorsque Lupin l'avait appelé. Il le regarda alors de la tête au pied et fut surpris de trouver de la peur au fond des yeux de son ennemi de toujours. Depuis quand Malefoy avait peur de lui ou de ses amis?!

Le blond déglutie, c'était assez impressionnant comme situation, attention hein, il n'avait pas peur! Ça n'avait rien avoir!

Un Malefoy n'a pas peur! Tout le monde le sait! D'un autre coté aucun Malefoy ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille. Alors peut-être, et c'est bien peut-être! Que pour une fois il pouvait se permettre, rien qu'un instant, juste un instant, d'être ce qu'il était.

Pour un tout petit instant n'être qu'un jeune homme, encore un gamin, mort de peur devant la mort. Une seule instante pour être fragile, pour trembler devant les tas de cadavres tout autour de lui.

Oui, peut-être que pour cette fois il pouvait mettre de coté son masque, pour cette fois il accepta de n'être qu'un garçon terrifié, fatigué et qui hurle de douleur.

Enfin pas jusque là quand même, mais un peu…

Alors face a ces yeux calmes, le blond fit tomber, pour quelques instants, son masque, et se qui se trouvait derrière apparu pour la première fois pour ce qui lui sembla des siècles.

Face aux yeux du professeur de fine larmes apparurent, quelques gouttes d'eau salée pour exprimer toute sa détresse. Juste quelques gouttes pour tant de tristesse, pour tant de haine.

Ces quelques gouttes et ses yeux.

Des yeux si froid habituellement, des yeux qui ne brillaient que d'un éclat métallique jusque là. Ces yeux qui ne laissaient rien passer d'habitude, luisaient, en cet instant, de milles émotions.

Pour seulement quelques secondes tous les présents purent voire dans ces yeux des milliers de chose s'entrechoquer.

Ils purent voire ces yeux s'animer pour hurler de douleur, pour crier leur détresse, pour implorer la fin de la souffrance.

Puis aussi vite, qu'il était tombé, le masque reprit sa place laissant les traits de son propriétaire reprendre une expression impassible. Mais durant un instant encore ses yeux brillèrent, comme pour montrer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, que ces émotions qui les avaient submergés avaient bien existée.

Enfin la lumière dans les yeux gris s'évapora, elle disparu comme la flamme d'une bougie en fin de vie. La lumière s'éteignit et il ne resta que le reflet métallique pour témoigner d'une forme de vie dans ces prunelles d'acier.

- bonsoir professeur, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Aussi banal furent ces paroles, elles ne manquèrent pas d'estomaquer la plus par des personnes dans la pièce. Il avait été polie, et même _sincère!!_

Le monde ne tournait plus vraiment rond apparemment.

- on ne savait pas exactement où tu étais… Dumbledore ne nous disait pas grand-chose sur toi, mais il pensait que tu avais été découvert.

Alors là, on nageait en pleine fiction! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer? Et pourquoi Dumbledore aurait il à parler de Malefoy? Tous dans la pièce a l'exception de Tonk, Lupin et le blond était complètement perdu.

- c'est exacte, ils m'on découvert il y a quelques semaines…

A ce mot, la jeune femme qui accompagnait Lupin, pâlit et étouffa une exclamation, ce qui lui attira tout les regards curieux et complètement perdu des adolescents en présence.

- comment ça ce fait?! Enfin, je veux dire il a pu lire tes pensées?

- non, c'est Rogue, c'était un traitre.

Le vieux professer accusa durement le coup et ferma un instant les yeux. D'abord Sirius ensuite Dumbledore et pour finir une trahison, mais comment allait il s'en sortir?

En plus, il ne savait que les grandes lignes de la relation qui unissait l'ancien directeur au jeune homme blond face à lui. La vie n'était elle donc jamais simple? _« Bien sur que non nigaud! Sinon quel serait l'intérêt de la vivre? » _Décidément son vieille ami Black lui manquait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

- Rogue… et comment…-stop!

Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils bon sang?! C'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi Malefoy et Lupin parlaient comme si ils étaient dans le même camp?

Qu'est-ce qui ce passait? Dumbledore est mort et soudain Malefoy surgissait de nulle part entouré de mystère.

- Stop! C'est quoi ça encore?! Expliquez-nous!

Lupin jeta un regard mal à l'aise au blond toujours debout d'un coin.

Expliquer? Il voulait bien mais par où commencer? Il ne savait pas la moitié de l'histoire lui-même!

Face au regard implorant du loup-garou, Malefoy ne pu faire autrement que s'avancer au milieu du bureau. Ce qu'il allait dire ne l'enchantait certainement pas, mais sans Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- je peux expliquer et vous, vous confirmez avec ce que vous savez, professeur.

-oui, oui, faisons comme cela. Nous t'écoutons.

Malefoy inspira un grand coup avant d'affronter les cinq paires d'œil qui le scrutaient.

- avant de dire quoi que se soit, il y a une lettre que Dumbledore a laissée en cas…. De problème.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers un tableau au fond du bureau. Celui-ci représentait un phénix en train de renaitre de ses cendres.

D'un geste sûr Malefoy décrocha le cadre et commença à tâter le mur. Au bout d'un instant un déclic se fit entendre et une cache apparu sous la main du blond. Dedans il n'y avait qu'une lettre pliée, faite de papier sommaire.

Il la prit sans hésitation et referma la cache.

En se tournant vers ses spectateurs il les regarda un a un essayant de déterminer a qui il devait la remettre.

À lui bien sur, le vieux fou l'aura surement écrite pour lui.

Après un bref temps d'hésitation il se dirigea directement sur Harry et lui tendis le message.

- tiens Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, il m'a juste dit de l'ouvrir si un jour il y avait un problème. Je pense qu'elle est surtout pour toi.

Le brun ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il était complètement hypnotisé par cette lettre. Sa dernière lettre.

Il la prit avec précaution et la déplia doucement. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçut par le faible contenu de celle-ci.

_Cher Harry_

_Je devine que le jeune Malefoy a jugé bon de te remettre à toi cette lettre. Je me doute d'ailleurs de toutes les questions que tu dois te poser à son sujet…_

_Mais soit patient Harry, j'y arriverais. _

_Tout d'abord si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis probablement mort, c'est fâcheux mais pas dramatique. Harry, je suis vieux et je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose dans cette guerre a part un soutient moral. Je m'excuse tout de même de vous abandonner comme ça._

_Cependant la vie continu, et il est temps pour toi de te faire de nouveaux alliés._

_Je sais que tu ne porte pas forcément le jeune Malefoy dans ton cœur, mais tu peux lui faire confiance, il a fait bien plus pour l'ordre que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer._

_Cela dit je te connais Harry, tu ne croiras certainement pas une lettre alors je t'en pris, va vérifier dans la pensine. _

_Tout sera expliquer et au moins tu ne pourras pas ne pas y croire. _

_Au revoir mon cher Harry et prend soin de toi._

_PS: Malefoy j'e_s_père que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais sur le coup, cela m'a paru une bonne idée._

_Dumpy _

Le concerner ne pu que pousser un long soupir, c'était sur, il l'avait définitivement fait exprès!


	3. Chapter 3

Malefoy ne pu que pousser un long soupir, c'était sur, le vieux fou l'avait définitivement fait exprès!

- bon je crois que le mieux c'est que vous alliez dans la pensine et que vous me posiez des questions après, en fonction de se que vous y verrez.

Personne ne trouva a redire et aussitôt on s'organisa pour décider qui plongerait dans les souvenir du vieux directeur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville voulaient absolument savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Il venait de perdre leur mentorEt se retrouvaient avec le blond antipathique sur les bras.

Remus protestais, une seule personne suffisait amplement! Ce a quoi répondaient les quatre jeunes, que c'était différent de le voir soi même et de se le faire raconter.

Pour finir, de son coté le serpentard, même si il ne le montrait pas encore, commençait sérieusement a faiblir.

Son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Déjà il sentait que certaine de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

Il fallait qu'ils partent! Qu'ils partent et vite!

Personne ne remarqua son silence absorbé qu'ils étaient tous par leurs préparatifs. Pourtant il aurait suffit d'un regard pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Sa peau déjà pâle avait prie un teinte cendrée, de large cernes entouraient ses yeux et peu à peu une fine pellicule de sueur se forma sur son front.

Mais qu'attendaient-ils? Ils n'avaient qu'à tous y aller!

Sa respiration était courte et il sentait ses jambes se dérober peu à peu sous lui. Il s'appuya le plus discrètement possible sur un fauteuil en sentant ses jambes faiblir. Bientôt il sombrerait dans l'inconscient et si il ne voulait pas une chose, c'était bien celle là.

Il était déjà assez pénible d'étaler sa vie comme ça devant eux, alors il n'était pas question qu'il s'écroule! Non c'était définitivement impossible!!

Mais qu'ils se dépêchent, par merlin!!

Dans son état de faiblesse avancé il ne se rendit pas compte d'une chose.

Une autre personne dans le bureau ne participait pas à la discutions, Tonks. La jeune femme qui avait, pour l'occasion, des cheveux noirs coupé au bol était restée en retrait depuis le début.

Elle n'était pas d'un naturelle curieux, de plus elle avait appris depuis longtemps que la vie n'était pas simple. Dans certaine circonstance connaitre tout les détailles d'une histoire ne réglait rien au problème, ça pouvait même l'empirer. Elle était de ceux qui ne recherchaient pas la vérité à tout prix et se contentait de ce en quoi elle croyait. En l'occurrence, elle avait une fois inébranlable dans le vieil homme à barbe blanche qui venait de les quitter.

Or il faisait confiance au jeune homme blond, cela méritait bien qu'elle lui accorde un minimum d'attention. De plus, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler, elle voyait bien que le blond au regard froid était à deux doigts de s'écrouler comme une merde sur le sol. Comme visiblement les yeux orageux de ce dernier semblait déterminer, contre toute logique, a tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun témoin de son état. Elle décida donc d'intervenir.

- vous n'avez qu'a tous y aller, ça ne me dérange pas de le surveiller.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Un silence durant lequel le blond ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais bien sur! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser plutôt? Ils avaient peur qu'il s'échappe, il fallait donc le surveiller. Quelle bande de boulets franchement! Ils n'avaient qu'à lui jeter un sort d'entrave s'ils n'avaient pas confiance!

Maintenant il allait se retrouver coincé avec cette femme et sauf un miracle il allait tomber à ses pieds dans les sens littéral du terme!

Pendant ce temps les six autres achevèrent de se mètrent d'accord et prirent position autour de la pensine. Ils se donnèrent tous la main et au signal de Tonks, ils se penchèrent au dessus du récipient jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes se touchent.

Ils laissèrent quelques instants leurs regards dérivés sur le liquide argenté avant de se sentir tomber.

Dans la salle désormais presque vide, leur départ fut accueillit par un soupir de soulagement.

Oubliant toute retenu, Malefoy se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Il pensait avoir une ou deux cottes fêlées, des hémorragies aussi bien internes et externes dans plusieurs endroits stratégiques de son corps et certaines de blessures qu'il avait plus ou moins bandées s'étaient rouvertes. En outre, son bras gauche était en mauvaise état et son état de fatigue était tel qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait bien pouvoir se relever un jour de se fauteuil.

Pour le moment, il restait complètement immobile, le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir et il n'aspirait plus qu'a un long sommeil réparateur.

La petite brune, fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi avachit, il fallait qu'il soit dans un sacré mauvaise état pour qu'il se laisse allé de la sorte.

En le regardant de plus prés elle vit d'ailleurs qu'il avait urgemment besoin de soins. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front. Il n'était pas encore brulant mais c'était déjà inquiétant.

En retirant sa main elle tomba sur de profonds yeux gris voilés de fatigue. Malefoy avait ouvert les yeux au contacte de cette main fraiche et rafraichissante. En plongeant dans les grands yeux verts de la femme à qui appartenait cette main il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Perdu dans un demi sommeil, il avait cru un bref instant que cette main apaisante était celle de sa mère.

Seulement sa mère avait les yeux gris, les même que les siens en beaucoup plus doux. Aussi quand il était tombé sur deux lacs verts, la douleur revint, brusque et cruelle lui coupant le souffle.

Comme un serpent se dressant au moindre faut pas, la douleur l'avait frappé d'un coup puissant au ventre. Elle lui avait fait ressentir se vide, se manque qui s'était créé en lui. Avec la précision des souvenir douloureux, des images de tortures défilèrent devant ces yeux.

Des images qui, il y a peu, faisait partie des meilleurs de ses souvenirs. Une boulle se forma dans sa gorge tandis que son estomac se contractait, comme si par instinct son corps tentait d'expulser la souffrance.

Puis comme elle était venue, la douleur s'éloigna. Elle ne partie pas, elle était toujours là, latente, attendant de pouvoir frapper de nouveau. Elle serait toujours là, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue, que cette déchirure fasse partie de lui.

Alors, et seulement alors la douleur ne le fera plus souffrir et ses souvenirs seront de nouveaux de bons souvenirs.

Relâchant enfin son souffle il se permit un sourire. Fallait il que ça n'aille pas assez mal pour qu'en plus il se torture l'esprit?

Se rappelant la cause de son brusque mal-être, il tourna le visage vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce.

Son visage reflétait une profonde inquiétude, ses sourcils se touchant presque au milieu de son front sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée son regard elle y avait lue une telle détresse que sur le moment elle était restée paralysée. Mais qu'avait bien pu subir de si terrible un si jeune garçon?

- tu es blessé?

La déclaration était d'avantage une affirmation qu'une question et le jeune homme dans le fauteuil ne s'y trompa pas.

- ouais.

Claire, net, précis et parfaitement neutre, la réponse parfaite selon le guide de la communication selon Malefoy institut.

- j'ai quelques connaissances en magie médicale. Qu'est que tu as?

Une fois de plus, le ton utilisé laissait entendre qu'aucune protestation n'était envisageable.

- cottes fêlées, hémorragies un peu partout, j'ai des blessures qui se son rouvertes, se fauteuil doit d'ailleurs être en train de s'imbiber de mon sang, mon bras gauche est dans un sal état et j'ai à peine la force de bouger mes orteils.

Le blond parlait comme il aurait parlé du temps ou livres particulièrement chiant. Le ton plus froid que la banquise donnait l'impression d'un désintérêt total pour sa personne.

- tu peux te mettre debout?

Cette fois c'était une vraie question. Une question teintée d'inquiétude et d'une certaine douceur.

Malefoy leva un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se lever? Bonne question, se mettre debout devait être possible, mais quand à tenir…

La métamorphomage sembla comprendre et lui proposa son bras.

Après un instant d'hésitation le blond accepta son aide. Après tout dans son état il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de la refuser.

Une fois debout il grimaça, peut-être qu'il s'était un peu surestimé finalement.

Prenant appui sur l'accoudoir il libera Tonks et jeta un œil au siège qu'il venait de quitter.

Effectivement le large dossier du fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter était couvert de liquide cramoisi et collant.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme avait entrepris de le dévêtir avec le plus de précautions possible. Malgré tout quand il fallut enlever sa chemise rien ne pu empêcher le jeune homme de grogner de douleur.

De son coté Tonks blêmis, la peau du dos du garçon vint en même temps que le bout de tissu imbibé de sang.

Trois larges entailles sanglantes barraient son dos de bas en haut et plusieurs autres cicatrices toutes récentes le quadrillait complètement.

Il avait était fouetté, et pas qu'un peu, jusqu'à ce que la chaire soit a vif et plus encore.

Les mains tremblantes elle sortie sa baguette. Une lueur rose apparut au bout et aussitôt elle la fit frôler le dos de l'adolescent tremblant.

Il senti une douce chaleur irradié au bas de son dos pour remonter lentement vers ses omoplates puis sa nuque. Au fur et a mesure de sa progression il senti sa douleur s'atténuer, il ferma les yeux et ralenti sa respiration se laissant complètement faire.

Après son dos la brune s'occupa de ses cottes et de son bras enfin, elle passa en revu tout son corps soignant ce qu'elle pouvait. Pour finir elle banda son torse et son dos, et mit son bras gauche en écharpe.

Ça devrait suffire pour le moment. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Quand elle eut fini elle se rendit compte que Malefoy somnolait déjà. Il devait être dans état de fatigue tel que même tenir debout devenait une épreuve de force. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil où il s'endormit immédiatement.

Il était encore très pâle mais pas de ce blanc cireux qu'ont les malades. Elle le contempla encore un moment.

D'Après ses blessures, son tourment n'avait pris fin que depuis quelques heures et il était resté debout dans son coin sans se plaindre pendant tout ce temps. Ce garçon avait été torturé pendant, Merlin sait combien de temps et pourtant il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'en ouvrir a quiconque!

Mais qu'y avait-il dans la tête du jeune blond pour qu'il agisse de la sorte?


	4. Chapter 4

Ils tombaient, littéralement ils tombaient.

Un instant plutôt ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et maintenant ils tombaient au milieu d'un tourbillon d'images.

Enfin l'atterrissage, l'atterrissage et une rencontre des plus désagréable avec le sol pavé du chemin de traverse.

Harry se releva en grommelant qu'il se contentait très bien des rapports cordiales mais éloignés qu'il entretenait, jusque là, avec le sol et qu'il aurait largement préféré en rester là. De leur coté les deux Weasley confirmaient ce sentiment dans en langage beaucoup plus crue et a grand renfort de crie et de contestations. Neville, quand à lui, plus discret, se contenta de grogner en aidant Lupin à se relever.

En faisant un rapide tour d'horizon Harry, trouva tout de suite Dumbledore en contemplation devant une vitrine de confiserie.

Ce détaille ramena un sourire au jeune brun, il reconnaissait bien là leur vieux professeur. Toute la troupe l'observa donc tandis qu'il bavait devant des bonbons de tout tailles et de toute formes.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la boutique s'ouvre dans un tintement de clochettes.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une femme grande et mince aux cheveux blonds, d'autant plus séduisante qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage que l'on devinait habituellement austère.

Sur le coup, les adolescents ne la reconnurent pas, il fallu l'intervention de Remus pour cela.

- c'est Narcissa Malefoy!

- Narcissa Malefoy?! Pas possible! Elle sait sourire?

- elle souriait, quand on était à l'école avec elle. S'était une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

Dire qu'ils étaient étonnés, était sans nul doute l'euphémisme du siècle, l'expression « sur le cul » était encore en-deçà de la vérité.

_Narcissa Malefoy_!!! Cette femme ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un sourire! Pour reprendre l'expression de Harry, elle avait toujours eut l'air d'avoir "une bouse de dragon sous le nez".

Pourtant en y regardant bien, s'était effectivement Narcissa Malefoy, qui parlait tranquillement avec Dumbledore en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Néanmoins le plus gros choc fut causé par une autre personne que tous identifièrent immédiatement malgré les années en moins.

Un petit garçon blond était soudainement apparu dans le paysage. Il dévisageait Dumbledore, ses grands yeux emplis à la fois de curiosité et de crainte, sa petite menotte agrippée fermement a la robe de sa mère.

Drago Malefoy à ses sept ans!

Les quatre Gryffondors restèrent interdit devant le mini-moi de leur pire ennemi à Poudlard depuis six ans.

Non seulement Malefoy avait été enfant, ce qui était déjà assez choquant en soi, mais en plus il avait été un enfant très mignon!

Au bord de l'apoplexie transe-véhiculaire, les quatre amis et leur ancien professeur virent Dumbledore se pencher vers le petit bout de chou, sortir une sucette de sa manche et lui tendre.

Après un instant d'hésitation et un regard interrogateur à sa mère, le petit Malefoy junior prit le bonbon et en guise de remercîment… fit un immense sourire au vieil homme.

Les cinq spectateurs de la scène en eurent le souffle coupé, mini-Malefoy souriait mais pas comme grand-Malefoy. Le sourire de mini-Malefoy était un vrai sourire, chaud et lumineux, pire le sourire de mini-Malfoy le rendait « à croquer »! C'était tellement perturbant que personne ne fit vraiment attention au décor qui changeait.

Cette fois ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être une librairie. Les rayons touchaient le plafond et croulaient tous sous d'épais manuscrits. Où que l'on posait les yeux il y avait des livres.

Hermione ne pu cacher sa joie, c'était sans conteste le paradis sur terre cet endroit!

Cette remarque amena un sourire sur le visage de tous ses compagnons. Il n'y avait guère qu'Hermione pour trouver paradisiaque un endroit poussiéreux et encombré de livre.

Cependant leurs sourires s'effacèrent bien vite quand, au détour d'un rayon, le vieux sorcier à qui appartenait les souvenirs, tomba sur Lucius Malefoy.

Contrairement a ça femme M. Malefoy ressemblait trait pour trait au M. Malefoy de leurs souvenirs.

Froid, arrogant, imbuvable et mégalomane.

Pour le moment sa face méprisante contemplait Dumbledore avec tout l'orgueil dont il était capable.

- Dumbledore.

- M. Malefoy! Quel surprise, que faite vous ici?

- mon fils entre à Poudlard cette année.

Le ton du blond était condescendant au possible, répondant à l'homme face a lui comme si c'était le pire des crétins. Pourtant, sans sourciller un instant le vieux sorcier continua.

- oui, évidemment, mais nous ne sommes qu'en janvier.

- j'aime être prêt à l' avance.

- on n'est jamais trop prudent… tiens Drago! Comme vas-tu?

Drago venait de surgir d'une allée derrière son père.

L'espace d'un instant un sourire franc apparut sur son visage pour disparaitre immédiatement une fois face à son père.

- bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

Le ton du jeune Malefoy était neutre, impersonnel, comme si le sourire n'avait jamais existé.

Harry et les autres était complètement perdus, surtout que le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année devant eux ressemblait beaucoup plus au Malefoy qu'ils connaissaient.

Mais alors d'où sortait ce sourire furtif.

De plus ce Malefoy n'était pas non plus celui de d'habitude. Celui-ci était toujours froid et fière, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de son arrogance ordinaire sur son visage. Il semblait calme et ses yeux n'avaient pas encore leur éclat froid et métallique habituel, au contraire on pouvait y lire de la joie mais surtout en grande tristesse ainsi qu'une trop grande maturité pour son âge.

La discussion entre Dumbledore et les deux Malefoy continua sur le même ton, mais les cinq espions avaient l'esprit ailleurs.

Que se passait-il? Qui était ce garçon blond qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus? Pourquoi cette tristesse au fond de ces yeux gris perle?

Le décor changea de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était à sa table de travail entrain d'écrire en sifflotant l'air de l'hymne de Poudlard quand quelqu'un frappa à la leva alors la tête de ses papiers en criant à la personne d'entrée, s'avança alors Malefoy et cette fois tous le reconnurent. C'était le Malefoy de leurs onze ans, celui, si arrogant qu'ils détestaient déjà.

- bonsoir professeur.

- bonsoir Drago, je t'attendais, j'ai atte de savoir se qui peut bien préoccuper un de mes élèves au point qu'il demande à me voir le soir même de son arrivé au château et par lettre encore!

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, un sourire bien différent de celui de ses sept ans ou même de celui d'il y avait à peine quelque mois. Un sourire las et triste. Un sourire de vieil homme qui se perd dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire fatigué mais un vrai sourire, un sourire qu'aucun des cinq observateurs ne le pensaient capable de faire.

-c'est à propos de mon père professeur, de mon père et de ses… connaissances.

Le visage du directeur s'assombrie devenant mortellement sérieux. Un visage bien rare pour une personne d'ordinaire si joyeux, a n'en pas douter la situation était importante, vitale même.

- dit moi Drago, je ne ferais rien sans ton autorisation et rien ne sortira de cette pièce. Un rire froid et impersonnel sortie de la gorge du garçon, un ricanement tenant plus du grincement que d'autre chose.

- oh, vous savez professeur, j'ai plus peur de ce que pourrait faire mon père que de ce que vous pourriez bien tenter… j'imagine que vous… savez qui est mon père?Dumbledore resta silencieux attendant que le jeune homme face à lui se lance. Malefoy lui était sur le point de paniquer, ses yeux était sans cesse en mouvement et il triturait ses main. Finalement il inspira profondément pour se calmer et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond presque blancs.

-… enfin je veux dire vous savez qui a été mon père, n'est-ce pas?

Dumbledore se contenta d'acquiescer. Malefoy inspira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- je… enfin, il m'a… disons pour faire simple qu'il ma apprit certaines choses et….

Un sanglot échappa au jeune homme et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Laissant son publique atterré, mais c'était quoi ça encore? Malefoy pleuré? Mais c'était carrément la quatrième dimension cette histoire!

- il m'a apprit certaine choses et… et il… il m'en a _montré_ d'autres.

Sur ce mot il éclata pour de bon en sanglot dans les bras de Dumbledore qui était venu à lui dés les premières larmes.

- calme toi, calme toi mon garçon…. Tout va bien, tout va bien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-mais…. Mais ils sont _morts!! _Il…. Il leur a fait… nouvelle crise de larme, il leur a fait toutes ces choses et il les a tués!

- je sais, mon garçon, je sais calme toi.

Malefoy devenait de plus en plus hystérique et pleurait de plus belle.

- non! Non vous ne comprenez pas!!

Le petit blond tremblant, s'était reculé et semblait sur le point de craquer complètement. Les yeux agars rougis et enflée par les larmes, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans fin comme si il voulait dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

- vous ne comprenez pas§ IL LES A TORTURÉ!!! Il les a torturés devant moi! Et je n'ai rien fait!! J'étais complètement paralysé! Et puis ils sont morts! Ils sont morts d'un coup! Une lumière verte et ils sont mort!!! MORT!!

Malefoy, s'était mit à hurler en marchant dans tout les sens, agitant les bras comme un possédé. Ses larmes coulaient librement et son visage était déformé par une terreur sans nom. Dumbledore s'était reculé attendant que le jeune garçon se soit vidé de toute sa terreur pour intervenir.

- Ils son mort! Mais avant! Ils criaient tellement!! C'était atroce! A la fin ils suppliaient! Ils imploraient tous pour que ça cesse! Même les adultes! Ils pleuraient tous!! Et y avait cette fille… elle…elle devait avoir mon âge et…… ho merlin!! Elle est morte!! Ils sont tous mort!

Malefoy était tombé a genoux et son discours devint de plus en plus décousu, se transforment peu a peu en une litanie incompressible ponctuer de temps en temps par de longs sanglots.

Finalement il n'y eut plus que des pleures et de gémissements. Prostré sur lui-même assis par terre, la tête penché sur son torse, les mains trainant par terre comme deux chiffons, le blond offrait un bien triste spectacle.

Les témoins indiscrets étaient paralysés de surprise devant la scène, complètement prient au dépourvue par la tournure des évènements.

Doucement Dumbledore s'approcha du petit blond et le consola pendant de longues minutes. Petit à petit le serpentard se reprit et au bout d'un moment il s'installa dans un fauteuil totalement calmé. Seul ses yeux encore rouge rappelaient se qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt.

- désolé, je ne voulais pas faire une scène mais…- tu n'as pas à t'excuser Drago, pas pour ce genre de chose.

- enfin bref, je n'étais pas venu pour ça… en fait en plus de ces… enseignements, mon père m'a présenté ses « amis » et je… je… vous vous doutez surement que, et bien que vous-savez-qui n'est pas mort…?

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Malefoy continua tout de même, malgré sa gêne évidente.

- … enfin, je veux dire pas complètement mort, et… et mon père et ces amis semblent penser qu'il risque, enfin qu'il va peut-être revenir…

Mal à l'aise Malefoy évitait de regarder le directeur dans les yeux, préférant s'absorber dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- alors tu as pensés qu'avec Harry Potter qui entre a l'école cette année il fallait mieux ma prévenir?

- il y a ça et, heu, et ben, je me disais que quitte a devoir… apprendre certaines choses, autant qu'elles soient utiles.

Harry était définitivement sonné, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille! Malefoy proposait dédevenir agent double, il voulait le protéger et pire que pire il ne vouait pas un culte a son père!

Dumbledore, accueillit la proposition avec une certaine retenu.

- Drago, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi…

- aucun risque qu'on me soupçonne, ricana le blondinet, je joue parfaitement le petit con prétentieux! La preuve Potter me déteste déjà et on s'est vue à peine trois foi! Il est ami avec Weasley, c'est une bonne chose, je connais sa famille se son des gens vraiment bien.

Les dit Weasley sous le choc, ouvrirent de grands yeux ahuris et Ron avait même la bouche grande ouverte.

- tu as déjà pris ta décision je vois, mais dit moi Drago, pourquoi veux tu faire cela?

- je n'ai pas qu'un père professeur, j'ai une mère et c'est quelqu'un de profondément bon. J'ai de la chance elle s'est plus occupé de moi que mon père, ça aurais pu tourner autrement sinon… et puis vous savez… je, je n'ai rien pu faire pour… pour ces gens. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça!

Après cette déclaration la discussion continua pour déterminer en quoi consistait exactement le rôle du blond. Mais Harry et les quatre autre avait décroché, bouleversé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Malefoy était un gentil? Non impossible… c'était totalement surréaliste!

Pourtant la suite de souvenir du vieux sorcier leur prouva que non.

Le bureau commença à disparaitre pour laisser place a une grande pièce sombre toute en pierre…

Harry connaissait cette salle, c'est là que pour la première fois il avait rencontré lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Faites du bruit pour:

**Cleo McPhee** tu es la première à me mettre un commentaire! Que d'émotions! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie mon histoire, c'est la première alors je ne sais pas trop où donner de la tête! Lol^^

Merci pour ta review ça me motive beaucoup! Kiss ,Kiss

_**********_

_Harry connaissait cette salle, c'est là que pour la première fois il avait rencontré lord Voldemort._

C'était la salle où en première année il avait affronté le professeur Quirrell qui servait de porteur au lord noir. Il s'en était fallu de justesse qu'il soit tué, Dumbledore était arrivé juste à temps.

Cela lui fit bizarre de revivre la scène de l'extérieur.

Il se vit attraper le bras de Quirrell et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Quirrell hurlais, beaucoup plus fort que dans ses propres souvenirs et il se débâtait moins aussi. La voix aigüe et furieuse de Voldemort qui répétait inlassablement: « TUE-LE!TUE_-_LE! » couvrait presque le horribles cries de douleur de son serviteur.

Puis Quirrell s'arracha a l'étreinte de Harry qui tomba presque immédiatement au sol, inconscient.

Jusque là les cinq explorateurs de souvenir n'apprenaient rien de bien nouveau, par contre ils faillirent tomber à la renverse en découvrant la suite de l'histoire.

Dans la version officielle, Dumbledore arrivait juste à temps pour sauver Harry des griffes du professeur fou. Mais dans ce souvenir ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça.

En effet, à la place du vieux directeur, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver un adolescent aux yeux gris orages et aux cheveux blonds quasiment blancs.

- MALEFOY?!!!

Les six spectateurs avaient hurlé sous le coup de la stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui foutait là?!!

Le blond se dirigea directement à grand pas vers le professeur, et avant même qu'il se soit rendu compte de sa présence, il brandit sa baguette en criant, « Stupefix** ».**

Aussitôt Quirrell fut projeté quelque mètres plus loin et ne bougea plus, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui jette coup sur coup un sortilège d'entrave et d'isolement.

- putain mais c'est quoi ce délire? S'exclama Harry alors que le serpentard vérifiait son pou. Aucun de ses amis ne semblait en mesure de lui répondre compétemment perdu eux même. De toute façon répondre leur aurait été impossible avec leur mâchoire trainant par terre.

Le décor changea de nouveau alors que Dumbledore rejoignait Malefoy. Cette fois si ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être le manoir Malefoy où ils découvrirent de plus en plus ahuris le blond en pleine discussion avec Dobby sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour sauver « Potter ». La scène se déroulait avant la rentrée de deuxième année. Apparemment Malefoy avait surpris une discussion entre son père et un autre homme à propos du journal de Voldemort.

Les souvenir se succédèrent laissant les cinq amis de plus en plus ébahis et médusés par leurs découvertes.

Lors de leur deuxième année ils apprirent ainsi que c'était Malefoy qui avait envoyé Fumseck avec le choixpeau magique a la rescousse de Harry quand il avait découvert que celui-ci avait disparut.

En troisième année le blond avait découvert le secret de Lupin et n'avait rien dit, et c'était lui qui était venu les chercher prés du lac quand il s'était évanoui. Il avait d'ailleurs due repousser les détraqueurs une nouvelle fois avant de pouvoir l'emmener lui et son parrain à l'abri.

Pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers il s'était surtout concentré sur la recherche du traitre, et s'était lui le premier qui avait démasqué le faux fol-œil.

Avec le retour de Voldemort et le règne d'Ombrage sur Poudlard, son rôle était devenu d'avantage celui d'agent double que celui de protecteur vigilent. Cependant il s'était arrangé pour voler le maximum de potion de vérité au maitre des potions et avait aussi protégé le secret de la salle sur demande. Enfin il avait organisé le trafic clandestin de produits de la fabrication de Fred et George.

La sixième année avait apparemment été très éprouvante pour le jeune espion puisqu'il devait à la fois organiser l'entré des mangemorts dans l'école tout en s'assurant qu'ils tomberaient dans un piège dés qu'ils auraient mit un pied dans Poudlard. De plus et pour ne rien arrangé, c'est cette année là qu'il était censé recevoir sa marque, perspective qui ne semblait pas l'enchanter. D'ailleurs a propos de ce dernier point, dans le dernier souvenir qu'ils visitèrent, il apparu que Dumbledore avait remédié a ce problème mais aucun détail ne fut donné.

Aussi c'est dans un état de stupéfaction avancé que nos cinq amis se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore après leur extraordinaire exploration.

C'était la bouche ouverte les yeux dans le vague et une expression sidérée sur le visage, qu'ils apparurent de nouveau devant les yeux surpris de Tonks.

Harry, de loin le plus stupéfait du groupe, fut le premier à se reprendre. Tout du moins, juste assez pour se mettre a hurlé.

- mais c'est quoi encore que ce bordel?! Putain! On marche sur la tête là! Vous vous rendez compte? Malefoy!!! Drago Malefoy est un gentil?! C'est pas possible! On nous fait une blague! Ce mec s'est comporté comme une parfaite ordure depuis que je le connais!!!! Alors je vois pas comment…

Il fut brusquement stoppé dans sans monologue par un puissant coup dans le ventre porté par le petite métamorphage. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête le blond profondément endormi.

- tais-toi Harry! Il a besoin de sommeil! Avec tes hurlements tu vas le réveiller!

Harry était sur le point de protester quand il fut coupé par son meilleur ami qui fit remarquer fort justement:

- dit donc, il était déjà déguisé en momie quand on est partie ou est-ce-que quelqu'un c'est amuser à le recouvrir de bandage pendant qu'on n'était pas là?

Et en effet, le prince de serpentard, ressemblait désormais d'avantage à Toutankhamon qu'a un prince des glaces.

- je voudrais bien t'y voir toi à soigner quelqu'un! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il était cassé de partout! S'exclama Tonks vexée.

- je ne comprends pas il allait plutôt bien quand on est partie. Demanda Lupin.

- tu veux dire qu'il faisait semblant oui! Dés que vous avez disparu il s'est affalée sur un fauteuil, et le temps que je l'en sorte il avait déjà partagé la moitié de son ADN avec les coussins!

Tous les regards tournaient alors vers le fauteuil en question et ils purent ainsi se rendre compte, qu'effectivement il arborait d'immenses taches d'un liquide carmin des plus louche.

Hermione qui avait pâlit a la vue de tout ce sang regardait Malefoy comme si c'était un être venu d'ailleurs.

- mais je comprends pas! Pourquoi il saignait autant!

- il nous l'a dit, Rogue la dénoncé. A mon avis ça n'a pas beaucoup plu au seigneur des ténèbres d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait pigeonner par un gamin! Dit Tonks acide.

- je sais bien, mais le sortilège Doliris ne fait pas saigner normalement! Et puis….

Hermione fut interrompue par un rire rocailleux.

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers la source de ce bruit qui n'était autre que Malefoy lui-même.

Il s'était réveillé juste à temps pour, à son plus grand plaisir, voir Tonks décrocher un directe du droit dans le ventre de Potter. Il l'aimait bien cette petite femme étrange.

- Granger! (tousse, tousse) il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'arrêter sur de détails pareil!

Suite à cette explication sommaire de son brusque élan d'hilarité Malefoy repartie dans une quinte de toue et de rire.

Alarmé Tonks tentais de le calmer tandis que tout les autre restait interdit devant la scène.

Putain! Malefoy savait rire?!!!

- calme toi imbécile tu vas rouvrir tes blessures!

- désolé Tonks, mais je crois que c'est nerveux!!! Ha haha! Non mais j'y crois pas sa fait presque un mois que je suis prisonnier de face de serpent et… (Tousse) et ha haha! Non, franchement y a qu'un Gryffondors pour croire que j'ai eu droit qu'a des sortilèges Doloris! Vous êtes, ha haha (tousse) vraiment trop mignon! Ha haha!

Rouges de hontes et de colères Hermione et Cie préférèrent se taire, puisque le fait est, qu'effectivement ils pensaient que Malefoy n'avait subit « que » le sortilège Doloris.

Et le fait que le serpentard s'en soit aperçu ne leur plaisait pas outre mesure!

Toujours sujet a sa crise de rire l'argenté se senti tout de même obligé d'ajouter:

- allez ne faites pas cette tête! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que vous n'y avaient pas pensé… ça veux dire que vus n'avez pas l'esprit assez tordu pour penser comme des mangemorts! C'est bon signe!

Un peu calmé Malefoy s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant sous le regard désapprobateur de Tonks, et repris plus calmement.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mes p'tits lapins, mais je suppose que vous avez des questions.

Les « p'tits lapin », s'étant renfrognés en entendant le surnom, ce fut Remus qui parla le premier.

- en fait, je pense que tout est dit… d'après les souvenirs de Dumbledore, tu es un espion de l'ordre depuis tes onze ans. Je vois pas trop ce qu'on peut ajouter de plus, on a toute les preuves possibles et inimaginables de ta bonne foi dans cette pensine!

A ses mots Malefoy repartie d'un rire ponctué de crise de toue, ce qui n'était visiblement pas très agréable et qui rendit leurs sourires aux p'tits lapins.

- ha haha! Vous êtes bien des Gryffondors! A cause de moi votre cher directeur fan de bonbon au citron est mort et vous avez pas de questions!! Ha haha, vous êtes vraiment trop mignon.

Des petits lapins, puis « mignon »! Harry se dit que décidément Malefoy avait due sacrément en baver pour sortir des trucs pareils!

Ron lui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas changé de dimension et en plus il avait faim!

Hermione, n'était ni choquer par les petits lapins ni par l'étonnante révélation du rire de Malefoy. Non elle se demandait surtout comment le serpentard avait put échapper a ses bourreaux.

Tonks était furieuse que son patient ne fasse pas plus attention à ses blessures et était réellement inquiété par le « qu'à des doloris » prononcé plutôt. Quels horreurs avait dut subir le blond?

Remus quand a lui n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Dumbledore ait utilisé un garçon de onze ans a peine.

Malefoy, enfin se demandait comment diable cette bande d'amputé du cerveau avaient pus survivre jusqu'ici sans jamais ne serait-ce que connecter deux neurones entre eux.

Bref, tout le monde était plonger dans ses rumination quand soudain Hermione

Relevait les yeux brillants dangereusement en regardant le blond. Pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient un t'en soit peu, ils savaient que le blond allait payer pour sa remarque!

_______________________________________________________________

À suivre…

**Que va demander Hermione? Comment Malefoy s'est il échappé? Pourquoi Dumbledore est mort (selon moi et sans tenir compte du tome sept^^)? Que va-t-on faire de cet exaspèrent nouvel allié? Ron va-t-il tenir encore longtemps sans manger? Qui a tué J.F.K?**

**Les réponses et bien d'autre chose encore dans le prochain chapitre^^.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motive pour écrire la suite, (Kiss) parce que sinon je risque de mettre des années (bang)…**

**Du chantage? Mais pas du tout! Je constat, c'est tout ^__^**

**Avec mes sentiments agréés, Kissy-bang. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Faite du bruit pour!!!**

**Cleo McPhee **(merci!!!!! Pour tout tes conseils tes reviews! Et sans oublier ta correction! Je veux même pas savoir quels bizarreries orthographiques c'étaient glissées dans ce chapitre!)

**Zaika** (merci!!! M'encourager ça ma motive!!! Alors voila la suite !)

**Vince. **(merci pour toute tes reviews! J'ai crue faire une apoplexie transe-véhiculaire en en vayant autant d'un coup!! J'espère que cette suite est a la hauteur! A+ noble ainé !

**Maolisama **( bah pourquoi tout le monde adores se faire arracher la peau du dos^^. Je suis contente que ma façon de présenter les perso' te plaise, j'étais pas sur^^. Kiss)

**loveful ( **voui, voui! Voila la suite, merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire! Alors voilà…)

****

Heav' (

merci de me suivre! Je vais essayer de continuer sans faillir! Et si je n'y arrive pas… bah tu pourra toujours me jeter des tomates par mail^^)

Enfin voila quoi! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours! J'ai essayée de faire un chapitre plus long, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez!^^

Bonne lecture^^

********

_Hermione releva les yeux brillants dangereusement en regardant le blond. Pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient un t'en soit peu, ils savaient que le blond allait payer sa remarque…_

_- _dis moi Malefoy… si tu es du côté de l'ordre pourquoi tu t'es toujours comporté en parfait connard avec nous? Demanda la jeune sorcière d'une voix doucereuse…

- …

- parce que jusqu'ici on peut pas dire qu'on ait été les meilleurs amis du monde… de plus je suppose que te faire transformer en fouine n'est pas un de tes hobbies préférés, n'est-ce pas?

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione parlait, le visage du blond se crispait de plus en plus. En effet son séjour dans la peau d'une fouine n'était pas un de ses souvenirs favoris!

Mais Hermione continua sur sa lancée, bien décidée à faire ravaler ses paroles au serpentard.

- … je me rappel aussi d'une fois où tu t'étais lamentablement écroulé dans le train … c'était un mélange de sortilège de furonculose et de maléfice de jambencoton si j'ai bonne mémoire…

Le ton était chantant comme si la Gryffondore parlait d'un merveilleux week-end en amoureux.

Le vert et argenté haussa un sourcil (chose quasi impossible a faire pour le commun des mortels a part quelques privilégiés adeptes du regard de-la-mort-qui-tue.) mais ne releva pas la pique…

Ce n'était pas un serpentard pour rien, le langage acéré c'était plus ou moins inhérent à sa maison alors il avait l'habitude.

- dis moi Granger, essaierais tu par hasard d'humilier un grand blessé? Demanda le blond avec une moue faussement choquée. De plus sache que si je n'avais pas prévu certains… désagréments, j'ai toujours adoré nos petites joutes.

Hermione qui avait tout d'abord rougie à la répartie du vert et argent, rétrécit les yeux de colère à sa dernière remarque. Il l'avait tout de même traité de sang-de-bourbe!

Lupin anticipant tout dérapage, intervint avant que la petite brune ne décide de faire parler la foudre.

- hum, oui je pense que ce n'est pas la question la plus importante pour le moment… n'est-ce-pas M. Malefoy?

- en effet professeur, il y aurait d'autre chose à voir avant de se replonger dans de si agréables souvenirs…nous sommes en guerre que diable!

Tout en parlant le blond regardait fixement miss-je-sais-tout lui faisant clairement comprendre que si elle voulait un jour l'impressionner il faudrait d'abord qu'elle retrouve le mode d'emploi de son cerveau.

Or il est une chose sur laquelle il ne faut pas plaisanter avec Hermione, c'est bien sur son intellect! Et elle ne fut absolument pas dupe quand au regard moqueur que lui lançait ce sale serpent! Elle allait lui montrer ce que c'est de remettre en cause ses capacités mentales!!

Pendant ce temps toutes les autres personnes présentes prirent une distance de sécurité en voyant les deux opposant s'affronter du regard. Même lupin préféra se réfugier derrière le bureau, peu désireux de se retrouver au milieu d'un duel verbal entre les deux cerveaux.

La tension était palpable et l'air électrique. Personne ne pensa à intervenir surtout au souvenir de la dernière colère de la brunette. Car si Hermione était d'un naturel assez calme, lorsqu'elle s'énervait le mieux à faire était encore de se trouver un trou et d'attendre que la crise passe…Or donc tout les courageux Gryffondors opérèrent un repli stratégique salvateur le long des murs, en attente d'une probable guerre nucléaire. Priant en silence les puissances cosmiques de bien vouloir les épargner!

Le temps lui-même semblait vouloir se faire oublier en allongeant les secondes en de longues minutes.

- alors dit moi, Malefoy? Qu'est-c'que t'as promis le seigneur des ténèbres en échange de ta liberté?

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes et ne prendraient fin qu'à la mort d'un des participants, c'est en tout cas ce que pensèrent tous les malchanceux observateurs.

Jusqu'à ce que le serpentard éclate de rire, cassant complètement l'ambiance et laissant Hermione complètement perdue. Les braves qui regardaient la scène restèrent tout de même en arrière. _On sait jamais…_

- ha haha, Granger! Je me demandais aussi comment ça se faisait que vous vous sortiez toujours des ennuis et cela sans utiliser une seule fois votre tête!!! Je comprends maintenant, en fait vous avez mis vos neurones en commun et c'est toi la trésorière!!

Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas s'emporter. _Ça lui ferait trop plaisir…_

- tu n'as pas répondu Malefoy, que t'as promis le Lord?

- rien.

- ne mens pas Malefoy!

- mais je ne mens pas! Je me suis vraiment enfuis! Face-de-serpent ne m'a pas laissé partir contre vos vies…

- menteur!!

- non je ne mens pas et tu le sais! Tu crois que je t'ai pas senti fouiller dans mon cerveau depuis tout à l'heure? Cela dit ça me rassure qu'au moins toi tu ais pensé à vérifier que je sois TOUJOURS de votre coté!

Hermione enrageait, ce sale Malefoy avait vue clair dans son jeu depuis le début!

- tu veux me faire croire que tu es un gentil garçon qui ne demande qu'à aider les Moldus? Cracha t-elle acide.

- bien sur que non! Je déteste les Moldus! Ils sont pitoyables!

- j'en étais sure! T'es qu'un sale mangemort qui méprise tous ceux qui ne sont pas sang-pur! T'es vraiment qu'un minable! Tu ne connais même pas les moldus, tu te sens supérieur alors que…

- QUOI?! QUOI GRANGER?! Quoi?! Que crois tu qu'ils sont? Pour qui les prenez-vous vos Moldus? Méritent t-ils seulement qu'on se batte pour eux?! Non mais fou toi de ma gueule tu vis chez eux! Et toi aussi Potter! Qu'on t-il de si merveilleux vos Moldus! Ils vivotent à peine en courant après le temps! Ils détruisent la planète! Ils fabriquent des armes que même le lord noir n'aurait pas pu imaginer!

Ô putain! La bombe était larguée! Les braves et courageux spectateurs hésitaient sincèrement entre tomber à la renverse de surprise face à un Malfoy militant ou se réfugier un peu plus loin du champ de bataille en voyant l'aura de rage du blond. Ron décida que le mieux était encore de faire les deux et tomba dans les pommes sous le choc. Les quatre autres le regardèrent deux seconde puis se décidèrent à le traîner a l'abri des balles. (C'était pour lui! Rien à voir avec une quelconque peur!)

Malefoy continuait sa tirade, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ouvrez les yeux! Vos moldus ne valent pas mieux que le pire des mangemorts! Egoïste, jaloux, avides! Ils ne supportent pas les différences de peau ou de sexualité! Ils ont brûlés les sorciers quand ils nous ont découvert! Mais regardez les vos moldus ils ne méritent pas qu'on se batte et qu'on meurt pour eux ils bousillent la terre, exterminent dans des camps ceux qui sont différents! Ils cherchent par tous les moyens à en avoir plus et piétinent ceux qui les gênent!!

- ILS NE SONT PAS TOUS COMME ÇA MALEFOY!!

- crois tu que je ne le sais pas?! Bien sur qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! Mais en majorité si!! Se sont de pitoyables êtres peureux qui veulent se considérer comme les plus puissant et exterminent tous ceux qui peuvent prétendre le contraire!

- et alors? Il faudrait tous les tuer pour ça? Tu es stupide! Pourquoi tu te bats si c'est pas pour eux?!!

- bien sur que non! Je ne me bats pas pour des Moldus! Je me bats contre Voldemort! Je me bats parce que je sais que rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir! Je me bats pour être libre de dire ce que je pense! Pour pouvoir être différent sans craindre pour ma vie!

Je ne me bats pas parce qu'il y a trois moldus et demi qui méritent de vivre! Je me bats parce que Voldemort est un dictateur et un fou! Je me bats pour la liberté! Et si par la même je sauve des moldus et bien temps mieux pour eux! Mais ça ne veux absolument pas dire que je les aime compris!!!

Et pendant que j'y suis, il n'y a pas que moi qui pense comme ça! Je suis peut-être le seul avec vous, mais il y en a d'autres qui sont contre vous-savez-qui et qui seraient plus qu'heureux de le voir mort!!

Un ange passa, puis un diablotin, un lutin, la troupe des Bisounours, Dark-vador en tutu rose… le silence s'éternisa comme si quelque part les puissances cosmiques avaient retenu leurs souffles.

Tout le monde était figé les yeux comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire en self-control et le neurone en bug total. Un monde ou Malefoy avait des idées de liberté et d'égalité ne pouvait qu'être sur le point d'imploser! Il neigeait des éléphants roses sur mars et cela influençait bizarrement la terre, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications!!

Harry regarda son ami roux toujours au pays des rêves… et un instant il l'envia, il envia son ignorance!

Hermine fut la première à reconnecter se neurones entre eux.

- waouh! Tu attends depuis longtemps de me balancer tout ça à la tronche?

- un bon moment ouais… répondit-il en faisant la moue.

- bon ok je te crois, mais alors comment tu t'es échappé?

Tonks et Lupin se détendirent en voyant la fin du monde s'éloigner mais gardèrent tout de même une certaine distance. On est jamais sur de rien dans la vie alors ils n'allaient certainement pas tenter des puissances cosmiques facétieuses en se mettant délibérément en mauvaise posture!

He, pas folle la mouche!

Harry lui décida que puisque de tout façon il devait avoir perdu la raison, il allait rester là et attendre que l'agent Mulder fasse son boulot!

Ginny qui avait prit parti de ne surtout pas intervenir dans quoi que se soit tant que le monde ne se serait pas remis à l' endroit, commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère toujours dans les vapes.

- c'est assez simple en fait, en plus c'est même pas mon idée… commença le blond.

Il jeta un regard malicieux à miss JST (je sais tout), allait elle comprendre? Il l'espérait sincèrement, il avait mortellement besoin d'un allié capable de réfléchir et un seul coup d'œil à Potter & Cie avait suffit pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. A savoir, que deux belettes, un balafré et un… une… heu… et Tonks ne seraient définitivement pas capable de réfléchir comme un être humain. Lupin pouvait peut-être s'avérer sauvable, mais les autres resteraient des Gryffondors!!!

- pas ton idée?

Hermione avait froncée les sourcils… comment ça pas son idée, l'idée de qui alors? Personne ne s'était jamais échappé de geôles du seigneur noir… alors comment? Ho! Mais quelqu'un s'était déjà échapper d'une prison!!!

Elle releva les yeux brillants, elle avait trouvé! Haha, c'était qui la plus intelligente? Hein, c'est qui…

En tombant dans les yeux orageux de son vis-à-vis elle eut la surprise d'y trouver de la malice, de la joie et… de la fierté?

Pourquoi l'arrogant petit aristocrate était il heureux qu'elle ait trouvé?

- alors Granger? Une petite idée?

- ouais mais ça me parait un peu fou… je veux dire que TOI tu puisses le faire.

- et pourtant…

- pas possible! Alors t'en es vraiment un alors?

- tout juste miss!

- un animagus!!! Bah ça alors!! Et je paris que tu transforme en serpent!

- perdu

Un large sourire s'étira sur les joues de la brunette, si le blond lui tendait le bâton pour le battre…

- hoo, en fouine alors… fit elle faussement innocente!

Le blond grimaça, c'était sur…

- non plus…

Pendant ce temps les cinq autres présent s'étaient rapproché, quoi que prudemment et cherchaient de leur coté quel forme prenait leur futur ex pire ennemi.

Tonks voyait un petit chat tout mignon, mais il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien le blond, Lupin pensait a une hermine ou quelque chose du genre un rongeur en tout cas. Ginny s'imaginait un singe ou un petit cochon avec de cheveux blond/blanc ce qui la fit sourire, Harry cherchait un animal plus froid et désagréable qu'un serpent mais ne trouvait rein.

Enfin Ron n'avait pas d'idée sur la question pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était trop occuper a courir après des côtelettes géantes au pays de la viande sauvage. Bref il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Voyant son auditoire captivé Malefoy s'autorisa un sourire satisfait et se cala plus confortablement sur son canapé. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils trouvent!

- alors? Vous donnez votre langue au dragon?

Seuls quelques grognements lui répondirent ce qui agrandit encore son magnifique sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Ken et Barbie.

- allez, je vous le dit…je me transforme en aigle blanc…

Hermione et lupin ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était déroutant!

- en aigle blanc?! S'écrièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- oui, étonnant n'est pas.

En voyant l'air totalement à l'ouest de Ginny, Harry et Tonks, Hermione poussa long soupir, n'y avait il personne d'autre qu'elle que la mythologie antique des sorciers intéressait?

Probablement oui, mais chut.

Bref, après leur avoir jeté un regard de désapprobation face à tant d'ignorance, la Gryffondors se fit un devoir d'éclairer pour un temps la nuit noir dans la quelle était plonger leurs cerveaux.

- l'aigle était, dans la grèse antique, considéré contre l'opposé du serpent, c'est aussi l'oiseau qui vole le plus haut, il est donc un symbole de haute spiritualité. Mais le plus important, c'est que chez les sorciers les aigles blanc sont considérer comme des gardiens, des protecteurs. Ce sont des êtres libres qui surveillent le monde et veillent sur les hommes. Chez les Moldus on les a appelé des anges.

Grand silence.

Boooooooon, Malefoy se transforme en ange, c'est un défenseur de la liberté… et puis quoi? Dark-vador sera à la gay pride? Voldy faisant la danse des cygnes?!

Harry avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir!

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Ron pour se réveiller. Les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil et la tête lourde, le jeune roux était à des lieux de ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin de la tête. Pour le moment une seule chose occupait son esprit embrumé:

Il avait faim!!

_____________________________________

À suivre…..

**Et voilà un tout nouveau, tout chaud chapitre!**

**Alors? Heureux? Malheureux? Furieux? Dites moi tous je suis la pour ça!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici venir un nouveau chapitre qui (pour cause de Flem aigue) n'est pas corrigé (désolé, mais ce soir j'ai pas le courage). Cela dit j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira quand même^^. **

**J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (même si j'ai pas les noms en tête).**

**Voilà, c'est tout! **

**Bonne lecture^---^**

***********

Ron, c'est un fait, avait toujours faim, mais il est tout de même un facteur qui échappe a notre perception. Certes il avait toujours faim, mais encore plus quand il était mal a l'aise ou stresser. Or pour le moment il avait vraiment très, très faim!

Il venait de se réveiller d'une crise aigue de narcolepsie, (non il ne s'était certainement pas évanouie!!) et son ventre se rappelait déjà a lui. Il faut dire aussi que le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui!!

D'abord, la mort de Dumbledore avait sérieusement entamé sa résistance, ensuite les découvertes de la pensine l'avaient laissé compétemment diminué. Mais ce qui l'avait réellement achevé c'était la tirade de la fouine sur les libertés!!

Mais où allait le monde si on ne pouvait même plus se fier à ses ennemis pour être des sal connards égoïstes! Hein je vous le demande?!

Décidément, Ronald Weasley avait faim.

Pourtant, tel le héro solitaire, [ironie profonde] il prit sur lui et s'intéressa à la discussion qui portait, à sa grande horreur, sur la fouine! Et plus précisément sur ce qui allait advenir de la fouine…

- il a besoin de soins rapidement et de repos aussi. Disait Tonks

- je suis d'accords avec elle, renchérit Lupin, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et même pour un Malefoy il air anormalement pâle!

En effet force était de constater que Malefoy avait le teint que l'on réserve habituellement aux cadavres.

Aussi après moult tergiversions il fut décidé que le blond resterait a Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des cours puis qu'il irait au QG de l'ordre avec Lupin et Tonks.

Une fois ces détailles réglés ils se séparèrent afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur chaos intérieur respectifs.

Dans le cas de Ron par exemple cela constitua pour l'essentiel à passer son après-midi dans les cuisines à avaler tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. De le but inavoué de boucher le troue laissé par a la perte du directeur amateur de bonbon au citron.

Pour Hermine, ce fut surtout une fuite de la réalité à travers ses livres. Elle aimait les bibliothèques et du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne c'était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité au monde. L'odeur des livres, des feuilles qui se tournent, les siècles qui défilent, les sentiments qui se bousculent, pour elle c'était ça une bibliothèque. Entourée de livres le temps s'arrêtait, la planète tournait moins vite. Son cœur se calmait et elle partait pour se confronter à des guerres, des histoires d'amoures, elle partait pour découvrir d'autres points de vues, des idéologies différentes. Elle pleurait pour des rêves brisés qui ne lui appartiennent pas, riait pour des joies qu'elle ne partageait pas, s'enflammait pour des situations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était dans les livres qu'elle apprenait, vivait, aimait, où était le mal, qu'y avait-il de si terrible à ça? Les livres lui apportaient ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à trouver dans le monde réel, de l'espoir.

Aussi elle passa toute sa journée entre les pages jaunie d'un livre.

Neville comme Ginny, avait une passion, et même si contrairement a la rousse cela ne consistait pas à voler le plus haut possible pour oublier qu'un jour il faudrait retourner sur terre, l'esprit était le même. Ginny aimait par-dessus tout se sentir aussi légère qu'un oiseau et Neville, lui aimait la tranquillité des plantes. Il aimait la neutralité calme des fleures et la présence imposante et apaisante des arbres centenaires. Il aimait le cycle de mort et de vie des plantes et le sentiment apaisant que lui procurait la contemplation d'un champ battu par le vent.

Enfin Harry « écoutait le vent » comme il le disait lui-même. Il marchait sans réfléchir en laissant son esprit errer. Il marchait juste en contemplant le paysage et en laissant le vent le traverser. Il regardait le ciel et tentait d'en appréhender la profondeur. Il laissait les battements de son cœur le bercer, le vent l'emporter et son esprit partait ailleurs, dans un autre monde où il lui suffisait de flotter librement.

C'est ainsi que tous passèrent leur journée, retrancher dans leurs esprits pour panser leurs blessures, pour oublier un instant que le lendemain arriverait inévitablement. Pour oublier un instant leur vies, leurs blessures, leur peurs. Pour oublier ce mur face à eux qui les empêchaient de voir un futur, ce mur qui empêchait l'espoir. Pour un après-midi ils voulaient oublier le mur et son ombre terrifiante.

C'est-ce que nous faisons tous quand un mur se dresse et quand la peur s'installe. Nous nous retranchons dans notre monde pour affronter l'obstacle et se blesser le moins possible et une fois que l'épreuve est passée, doucement nous ressortons.

Car les choses, en ce monde, finissent toujours par passer. Comme une brise légère, les pires tourments comme les plus grandes joies, finissent toujours par passer. Ce n'est ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose, c'est juste que tous passe. On ne peut rien contre le temps et infailliblement c'est lui qui gagne. Les histoires deviennent légendes, puis mythes et finalement murmures, ombres indistinctes d'un temps révolue. C'est ainsi et personne n'y peut rien.

Que l'on franchisse le mur ou qu'on se le prenne, tout passe et s'oublie.

Alors une fois que le mur est passé et que l'on a survécu, petit a petit on sort de notre bulle, cela prend plus ou moins de temps… mais tout finit un jour.

Bien sur on a beau le savoir quand on regarde devant soi on ne voit presque jamais derrière le mur et pour le moment parmi les jeunes en présence aucun ne voyait au delà du mur. C'est pourquoi le temps d'un après midi ils s'étaient tous retirer du monde pour réfléchir.

Cela dit, il est un cas ou le monde réel peut paraitre préférable, c'est quand notre intérieur est un morceau. Quand ce qui faisait notre monde a été annihilé, que tout ce qui nous reste c'est un champ de ruine encore fumant. Cela se produit parfois quand on perd une partie de notre monde, et c'était exactement le cas d'un certain blond.

Allongé dans son lit à l'infirmerie il contemplait son monde en lambeau. Jusque là, il tournait autour d'une poigné de personne et en l'espace de quelques jours deux des piliers qui le faisait tenir s'étaient écroulés.

Sa mère d'abord. La femme blonde au sourire éclatant qu'avait découvert Harry plutôt avait disparut depuis longtemps mais parfois et pour son fils seulement elle faisait une brève apparition. Ces cheveux blonds accrochaient le soleil, ses yeux bleus s'adoucissaient et son sourire apparaissait. Son rire cristallin pouvait parfois surprendre le jeune Drago quand il s'y attendait le moins et a chaque fois cela le réchauffais pour des semaines. Au fur et a mesure des années il avait vue sa mère s'éteindre et a chaque regain de flamme il sentait sa fragilité, il aurait tout donné pour revoir sa mère aussi heureuse que ce jour là devant le magasin de bonbon. Malheureusement ce pilé s'était définitivement écroulé une semaine plutôt.

Ne supportant plus de voir son fils souffrir Narcissa Malefoy avait tenté de le faire s'échapper. Cependant cette tentative avait été prévue et quand elle était arrivée dans la cellule de son fils elle tomba dans un piège.

Impuissant Drago avait vue sa mère tétanisée par son état puis soulagé qu'il soit encore en vie. Puis, comme au ralenti, il avait vue son visage se plissé d'inquiétude quand son père était sorti de l'ombre derrière la porte, la terreur quand il avait sorti sa baguette, l'horreur devant les premiers mots de l'incantation interdite. Enfin la tristesse déchirante dans les yeux bleu qui s'étaient posés sur lui dans un adieu silencieux et pour finir le vide terrifiant de son visage dans la mort, la flamme des ses yeux soufflée dans un éclaire vert.

Sa mère était morte d'avoir voulue l'aider, sa mère était morte devant lui ses yeux bleu désormais voilés par la mort, encore fixés sur lui.

Ces yeux qui ne le quittaient plus, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il tombait sur eux, comme de grands trous sans font et douloureusement vide.

Après la mort de sa mère on l'avait presque oublié, ce qui lui avait permis de récupérer assez de forces pour s'échapper. Il avait repoussé toute ses pensées au plus profond de sa conscience pour les oublier il avait jeté tout ses souvenirs dans un coffre sans fond et l'avait fermé a clef.

Seulement avec la disparition de Dumbledore, son équilibre mental vacillait dangereusement. On ne peut pas faire l'impasse sur trop de choses sans en payer le prix. Or pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer dans la folie.

Plus tard peut-être…

Alors allonger dans son lit il avait rouvert le coffre et affronté ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas pleuré ni hurler, c'était un Malefoy tout de même, il n'avait pas crié de rage et n'avait pas réduit son dortoir en morceau.

Il était resté tout la journée sans bouger un muscle complètement absorbé par son deuil. S'obliger à regarder la réalité et l'acceptée lui demanda tellement d'énergie qu'une fois calmé il tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

C'est ainsi que Harry le trouva quand il arriva a l'infirmerie pour lui poser quelques questions.

Le brun prit le temps d'observer ce garçon qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps. Il ne se rappelait même plus le pourquoi de cette inimité, tout ce qui lui revenait c'était ce sentiment mais en aucun cas la cause. En fonçant les sourcils il s'attarda sur le visage du blond.

Indubitablement, Malefoy était beau, une beauté froide et profonde, comme si ses traits avaient sculptés cette beauté. Le blond n'avait pas une beauté éclatante et on ne dirait jamais de lui qu'il était mignon, il était beau comme certain son triste ou joyeux, c'était presque un trait de caractère chez lui.

Drago Malefoy était beau comme il était fière, charismatique et froid, cela faisait partie de son caractère. En un sens il était beau comme l'est la lune. Qu'on l'apprécie ou pas qu'on la remarque ou pas la lune captive et captivera toujours par sa beauté.

Pourtant Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trouver au serpentard quelque chose de profondément triste, un peu comme quand on regarde une personne très âgé. Malgré tous ceux qu'on peut ressentir pour elle, il y a toujours un moment ou on voie dans son visage une douleur latente, une douleur de vivre une fatigue et une mélancolie qui nous met mal à l'aise.

Oui, c'était cela qu'Harry ressentait quand il observait le blond, il ressentait cette envie de fin qui donnait au visage du blond tant de maturité.

Le brun ce demanda ce par quoi il fallait passer pour avoir cette expression, et très franchement il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à la porter.

Machinalement il porta sa main a sa cicatrice et eut un sourire ironique, pour ce qu'il en savait il avait peut-être déjà cette expression…

Il repensa à ce qui l'amenait au chevet du blond, car même si Malefoy faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix, il n'en restait pas moins sa Némésis personnel!

Sauf que bon, au vue des récents évènements, il allait peut-être devoir revoir sa position, mais cela ne se ferait pas sans quelques éclaircissements!

Après tout si ce bâtard prétentieux était de leur coté pourquoi, merlin, les avait ils traités pire que de la merde?!

Personne de saint d'esprit ne traitait ses alliés comme ça! Personne! Et même si Malefoy n'avait jamais brillé pour son intelligence face a eux, il devait tout de même être au courant des base de l'entraide, n'est-ce-pas?

Harry, était donc en train de s'échauffer tout seul en grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, toute sorte d'insultes imagés a propos du blond, qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien fait.

Il en était à l'invectiver en langage trolle quand un raclement de gorge le sorti de ses pensés. Un garçon grand, noir, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux longs et effilés, le regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Blaise Zabini un serpentard de la pire espèce se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule alors qu'il monologuait tout seul dans l'infirmerie.

Harry, Gryffondors de son état s'apprêtait à mordre, ou tout du moins a lancé une réplique acerbe fut stoppé dans son élan patriotique quand le visage de son vis-à-vis perdit tout couleur (enfin façon de parler).

Le jeune serpentard avait complètement changé d'expression quand son regard était tombé sur son compatriote de maison. A la place du sourire moqueur il avait les lèvres serrées au maximum, ses sourcils bruns formaient trois petites rides au milieu de son front et ses yeux plus que tout reflétaient son inquiétude.

- il va bien?

La question sonna aux oreilles de Harry plus comme une prière qu'une véritable interrogation ce qui le poussa à répondre.

- pas trop en fait, mais il s'en sortira.

Le serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son soulagement, ses traits crispés se détendirent complètement redonnant à son visage son aire joviale. Il jeta un regard au Gryffondors avant de s'approcher du lit et regarder le visage du prince de sa maison. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désespéré.

- il s'est fait prendre hein?

Cette fois la question tenait plus de la constatation que d'autre chose. Face à l'air profondément triste du vert et argent Harry ne pu que hocher la tête. Oui, il s'était fait prendre. Blaise hocha la tête à son tour à la réponse silencieuse du griffon.

- qu'est-ce-que tu fais la? Demanda le métis au bout d'un moment.

- je te retourne la question. Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

Blaise soupira, la rivalité entre les maisons devenait vraiment pesante. Cependant un regard à son camarade endormis lui interdit de se montrer désagréable. Aussi il répondit sans faire d'histoire.

- Drago et moi on a un truc qui nous permet toujours de savoir où est l'autre sauf s'il ne le veut pas. Ça fait des semaines que je cherche cet imbécile, alors quand je l'ai senti à l'infirmerie je suis tout de suite venu. Voila… Et toi alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Je doute sincèrement que tu ais un lien d'amitié avec Dray…

Harry papillonna des yeux pour chasser son hébétitude, wouah! Malefoy avait un ami! Un vrai!! Pire il avait un lien d'amitié, c'est-à-dire un lien plus fort que lui et Ron! A quel moment exactement le monde avait-il brusquement cessé de tourner rond? En plus… Dray? Merde alors, Malefoy avait même un surnom! Il allait pleuvoir des Chocogrenouilles d'ici la fin de la journée!!!

Le regard interrogatif de Zabini finit tout de même par le ramener sur terre et il retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour former une réponse cohérente.

- je voulais demander des trucs à Malefoy…

Blaise lui jeta un regard en biais comme si il tentait d'évaluer un risque potentiel.

- si c'était pour savoir pourquoi il vous traite comme des veracrasses depuis toujours je peux te le dire.

Harry jeta un regard à son interlocuteur, puis a Malefoy, et revint finalement vers le brun. Pourquoi pas après tout?

- alors, pourquoi?

- c'est simple, en fait Malefoy déteste tout et tout le monde, c'est une question de principes.

Face a l'aire ahurie du Gryffondors, blaise se senti obligé d'approfondir.

- je ne connais pas tout les tenants et les aboutissants, mais je sais que jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ait prouvé le contraire Malefoy méprisse tout le monde.

- attend, il n'était pas aussi… enfin il ne faisait pas que me mépriser!

- ouais, Dray déteste avant d'apprécier… si tu savais ce que je me suis prit dans la gueule avant qu'il m'accepte!!

- c'est stupide!!!

- non, c'est juste un moyen de se défendre…

- se défendre et de quoi?

- tu ne sais pas grand-chose de lui Harry, alors ne le juge pas! Depuis qu'il est tout petit on lui a apprit à ne faire confiance a personne même pas en sa famille! Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir des amis!

- bah et toi?

- j'en ai vraiment bavé! Dans son esprit si tu reste avec lui-même avec toutes les crasses qu'il t'a faites ça veux dire qu'il peut te faire confiance. Une fois que tu as sa confiance c'est vraiment un ami formidable… le problème c'est d'avoir sa confiance quoi… fit blaise avec une sorte de sourire d'excuses.

- je trouve ça stupide…

-pas vraiment, quand on y réfléchit, il fait juste l'inverse de se que les gens normaux font… au lieu de se montrer sous son meilleurs jour il montre le pire comme ça il n'a pas de mauvaise surprise… je t'accorde que ce n'est pas très malin mais quand tout ceux qui t'entoure usent et abusent de faux semblants, se mentent et se trahissent a tour de bras je ne vois pas bien comment il aurait put faire autrement.

Suite à cette déclaration les deux garçons s'abimèrent dans leurs propres pensés pendant quelques instants. Finalement Zabini sortit de l'infirmerie en silence, saluant Harry d'un mouvement de tête.

Une fois seul le regard du brun fut irrémédiablement attiré par le blond. Fallait-il être stupide pour détester ceux qui pourraient être des amis! Franchement qui irait jusque là pour se protéger des autres?

Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment supporté la solitude ne pouvait pas comprendre une chose pareille! Pourtant il y avait bien un proverbe qui disait « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ».

Philosophe le jeune homme supposa que cela ne s'appliquait pas à tout le monde, parfois la solitude n'est pas supportable et alors tout vaut mieux que rien. Peut-être que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être seule sans en mourir et d'autre non.

De toute façon la vie était étrange! La preuve il était entrain de veiller son ennemie de cœur!! Si ce n'était pas une preuve ça!!

____________________________________________________________________

**Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! **

**Vachement joyeux n'est-ce-pas? Mais que voulez vous je me complais dans le malheur!! Je vous rassure (au cas où) je suis une fervente adepte du happy-end dégoulinant de guimauve, d'amour et de petits oiseaux.**

**Maintenant si vous avez quelque chose à dire lancez-vous! S'il y a des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas, si certaines choses devraient être modifiées ou si vous aimez dire ce que vous pensez… je vous en pris!!^^**

**Bien à vous **

**Kissy-bang **


End file.
